Truth or Dare!
by kingdomkey0703
Summary: Truth or dare with the Kingdom Hearts and Portal gang! Send your dares through PM or Review! ENJOY!


_**Re: Truth or Dare!**_

_A/N: _Um… Uh… Hi…? (Shakes in fear and then runs away) I'M SORRY! ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! They belong to their respective owners!**

_**-SPAAAAAACE!-**_

Sora looks around nervously and would sometimes stare at the other people. Today is a one weird day. Why? One, he and his friends somehow appeared in a small, cramped room. Two, there are several people, er, robots he doesn't know. And three, they can't seem to escape the freaking room! They've tried everything! He tried to use his Keyblade but it won't work. They've tried to pick the door but it still won't work. They tried the windows but it won't budge. They tried to throw the furniture at the windows and door but it didn't work too. Axel also tried to burn the door but it didn't follow the laws of physics. Without any choice, they've just introduced themselves to the, uh, robots and humans and whatnot until someone would come in and explain everything… hopefully.

"Um… Shouldn't I be… in space…? Like right now? Because I don't remember crash landing here. Did I… crash landed here? No, of course not, if I did then there would be a large crater in this very small and cramped room. Wait, I'm not blind, am I? No, no… Or maybe… I'm in Android Hell! Wait, is this Android Hell? Because that would be…" Wheatley continued to blabber without a care in the world.

"Ugh, somebody shut him UP! I can't even leave chapter 1!" Vanitas shouted, glaring at the Intelligence Dampening Sphere.

Ventus blinked, "… Just out of curiosity, what ARE you reading?"

Vanitas frowned and hid the book away, "Nothing you need to know."

"Seriously, what are you reading?" Ventus asked as he reached out for the book only to be swatted away by Vanitas.

"Leave me alone, Ventus!" He shouted.

"'The Fault in our Stars'," Terra read while staring at the book he snatched away from Vanitas.

"Hey, what the hell?! How'd you get my book?!" Vanitas said.

"You're reading one of John Green's books?" Terra said in disbelief.

"So? I happen to like his books," Vanitas said, crossing his arms, "Now, give me back my book!"

"Whatever dude," Terra gave the book back.

"HEY! IT AIN'T MY FAULT THAT CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN FELL! IT WAS THE DOUCHE WHO BUMPED ME!"

**SLAM!**

"Ohh noo… Not her…" Riku groaned while placing his hand on his forehead.

"Yo Kari! How are yooouuu-Whoa, what happened to your hair?" Axel said, staring at Kari's boy cut hair.

Kari glared at him, "Forget about the hair! Anyway, I bet you're all wondering: "How'd I get here?" or "Who are these freaks?""

"Hey! We are not freaks!" Sora protested but the hostess ignored him.

"Well, it's because of me! I magically transferred you guys here," Kari said.

"Is she a fairy?" The Curiosity Core asked.

"Pfft, more like a witch…" Riku muttered under his breath.

Kari glared at him, "What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Anyway, guess why you are all here," Kari said.

"Space?" The Space Core asked in excitement.

"No."

"Are we going to get cake?" Wheatley asked not until GLaDOS glared at him.

"Was that an insult?!" She said as Wheatley shakes in fear.

"Nonononononono!" He said as he shook his optic.

"I see what you did there but no," Kari said, crossing her arms. "C'mon! Guess again!"

"Are we going to get free Keychains?" Sora asked as everyone stared at him, "What? A guy could dream, right?"

"Uh… no," Kari said.

"Free Sea-Salt ice cream?" Roxas asked.

"No."

"Are we gonna burn something here?"

"No."

"Are we gonna form a band? Ooh! I'll play the sitar!"

"No."

"Are we here for an adventure?"

"Nope."

"Are you all going to be my test subjects?"

"Keep dreaming."

"Are we going to plant flowers?"

"No, flower-boy."

"Are we gonna collect seashells?"

"As much as I love to but no."

"Can I kill you all now?"

"No, you can't."

"Are we going to collect moon rocks?"

"No. 'sides, it'll poison you."

"Fact: we are all terrible at guessing games and our hostess is a total douche."

"Shut up."

"Are we going to draw?"

"Nope. C'mon! It's easy! Here, I'll give you guys a hint. It involves you guys being tortured!"

"… We give up…" Riku said, rolling his eyes.

Kari sighed, "You're here to play Truth or Dare!"

"…. Wait, WHAT?! I thought we still had that other Truth or Dare?!" Riku shouted.

"Funny story, actually. Ya see, the authoress reread the story again and she saw how terrible it is. So, she discontinued it and made a new one," Kari explained with a shrug. "But hey, can't really blame her for that. I mean, she was only eleven when she made that story."

"Great… More dares…" Xemnas said.

"Do you mean Yaoi dares?" Saix said with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes…"

"What's Yaoi?" The Curiosity Core asked.

"Nothing you need to know about," Kari answered while patting the core.

GLaDOS then shuddered.

"What?" Kari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I now know what Yaoi means… The same goes for Yuri…" GLaDOS said as she shuddered again.

"EW! That's disgusting, GLaDOS! Never use the internet to search something! From now on, everybody here should use books and dictionaries! No internet allowed!" Kari said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, says the hostess who kept laughing at Rage Quit in Youtube," Riku said.

"Shut up, Riku. And how'd you know I'm watching Rage Quit?" Kari said, narrowing her eyes at Riku.

"Let's just say there's something more about me that you haven't learn," He said.

"… Is he a stalker?" The Curiosity Core asked.

Everyone went silent until they laughed out loud except for Riku.

"Stalker! That's so priceless!" Kari laughed. "Okay… Okay… I'm stopping…" She stopped laughing and cleared her throat. "Anyway, you guys are going to play Truth or Dare whether you want to or not. So, here are the rules."

**1. You can send your question/dare through PM or Review.**

**2. Submitting OCs is not allowed anymore.**

**3. Make your questions/dare clear.**

**4. Yaoi and Yuri are allowed.**

GLaDOS shuddered again.

**5. Everyone should answer/do their respective questions/dare.**

"And what if we don't want to?" Riku asked, crossing his arms.

"Then she'll hit us with her frying pan of doom, duh," Sora said.

"Uh, no. The authoress told me that the frying pan was too cliché," Kari said with a wave of her hand.

"Then, we can escape anytime we want," Demyx said.

"Wrong again! See, I have this remote that can control everything, the universe too," Kari said while showing the remote, "As for the weapon, well… I'm still looking," Kari opens a chest and began to bring out every weapon. "Hmm… Hammer? Nah. Battle axe? Nope. Chainsaw? Hm, could be, could be. What do you guys think?"

"Couldn't you pick another weapon that is less deadly?!" Riku said.

"Hmm… I've got it!" Kari said while snapping her fingers. "I've decided that my weapon should change every chapter! That way, I could traumatize you guys more!"

Roxas glared at Riku, "Thanks for giving her an idea."

"Wha?! I never gave her an idea!" Riku shouted.

"And to make matters better, the readers can suggest a weapon for me!" Kari said with a grin.

"Oh god… We're gonna be in hell," Riku said.

"Don't you mean Android Hell?" Wheatley said.

"…Yep…"

"Anyway! Send your dares or questions through PM or Review and we'll see you in chapter 2!" Kari said while waving her hand.

"Who's she talking to, mate?" Wheatley asked Axel, who just shrugged.

_**-SPAAAAAACE!-**_

_A/N: _Send your questions/dare through PM or Review! Oh and sorry for the long hiatus… and for discontinuing 'Truth or Dare with the KH Gang'. It was just crap that I made when I was eleven.

But anyway, WHO'S EXCITED FOR KINGDOM HEARTS III?!


End file.
